DEL ODIO AL AMOR no solo hay un paso
by carloswwe
Summary: quien dijo que del odio al amor solo habia uno? no, hay mas que eso y por eso aqui les demuestro como me imagino que se dio el amor entre bb y rv en 4 sensillos pasos
1. ODIO

**0**Hola a todos amigos este es el primer fic que escribo, es dedicado a mi pareja favorita de los jóvenes titanes el chicobestiaxraven espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten sobre que les parece, y sin mas empezare.

DEL ODIO AL AMOR CAPITULO 1: ODIO

Era una tarde muy aburrida en la torre t, todo en JUMP CITY era tranquilo, no había caos ni malhechores haciendo de las suyas, y como era de esperarse nuestros héroes estaban perdiendo el tiempo en lo que podían, ROBIN(RBN) estaba buscando en periódicos y toda fuente de información puntos débiles y demás cosas de sus enemigos, CYBORNG (CBG) estaba trabajando en mejoras para su auto, STAR FIFE (SF) simplemente se paro frente a la ventana observando a los pajarillos pasar , RAVEN(RV) estaba sentada en un sillón meditando y CHICO BESTIA(CB) estaba… mmm.. bueno realmente solo estaba sentado en una silla con una cara de aburrimiento, no se movía, parecía estatua , pero de repente hizo un gesto de enfado seguido por un grito:

CB: ahí que hacer algo chicos, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento!!!!

RV:( abre los ojos y se levanta diciendo molesta) perfecto chico bestia, tus gritos me hicieron perder la concentración!

CB: crees que me importa, yo quiero hacer algo, eres la única persona que conozco que le parece divertido sentarse en un sillón y repetir muchas veces una misma letra!!!

RV: por si no lo sabias cabeza hueca eso se llama meditar, y además que para ti sea divertido hacer tontería y media o corre como estúpido por todos lados no significa que para todos lo sea!

CB: pues eres la única persona que he conocido que no le parece asi, no cabe duda que cada día estoy mas convensido mas de que eres una amargada!!

R.: que acabas de decir, me llamaste amargada!!!!!; yo no soy ninguna amargada!!!!

Todos los titanes se quedan en silencio tras lo dicho ,y cyborn se levanta diciéndole a raven:

CBR: la verdad es que si eres un poco amargadita …

RV: perfecto estoy rodeada de idiotas!

Robin deja a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y dice gritando:

RBN: basta chicos, dejen de estar peleando y gritando que me ponen de malas!!!!

Star fire pone una cara de tristeza y le dice con voz muy tierna a robin:

SF: robin, cuando gritas así me asustas , y no te vez tan apuesto como siempre…

RBN : ( sonrojado) star fire.. yo… esque…

RV: vaya, lo único que faltaba, un idiota enamorado en el equipo, en fin, yo me largo a mi habitación, si me necesitan llámenme, pero procuren no tener que necesitarme, en especial tu duendesillo(mirando a chico bestia)

CB: pues no hacia falta que me dijeras paliducha, ni quien quiera hablar contigo, e3s mas ni siquiera se porque te sigo hablando!!!

RV:por eso te odio tanto...

CB: pues yo tambien te odio,

La chica gris se da la vuelta y se dirige a su habitación, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la alarma suena, y robin les dice a su equipo …

RBN: TITANES A LA CARGA!!!

Los 5 chicos salen a ver lo que pasa en la ciudad, se trataba de unos sujetos que querían robar un banco, robin salta de su moto y los golpea sin que puedan defenderse, los ata y luego llega la policía por ellos.

RBN: fue pas comido

SF: que bien, no fue difícil, pero tengo algo de ambre, miren vallamos a esa careteria que esta en la esquina

CBR: ( rugiéndole las tripas) si, buena idea vallamos, me muero de hambre,

RBN: esta bien, titanes, a comer

Los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería, raven iba muy tranquila cuando de repente sale un tipo con una gran pistola de su escondite y le dispara , chico bestia se percata de lo sucedido y sin pensarlo se interpone entre raven y la bala lo que provoque que lo hieran a el, el sonido del disparo hace que los demás titanes volteen pero se quedan inmóviles al ver lo que había pasado, mientras reven se agachaba para levantar al chico verde:

RV: (alterada)chico bestia reacciona, porque lo hiciste, yo ya lo había visto, estaba preparada para el disparo, porque lo hiciste no necesitaba tu ayuda, eres un idiota, porque!!!!

CB: ( abre los ojos con esfuerzo y con voz tartamudean te dice) por.. porque… se supone que… que somos… amigos( se desmalla) .

RV: (se levanta molesta) vas a pagar

Es lo que le dice al sujeto que le disparo mientras lo aplastaba con un coche al momento que los demás titanes llegan a auxiliar a chico bestia llevándolo a un hospital, mientras raven se quedaba parada en media calle pensando en lo que de dijo chico bestia:

RV: chico bestia reacciona, porque lo hiciste, yo ya lo había visto, estaba preparada para el disparo, porque lo hiciste no necesitaba tu ayuda, eres un idiota, porque!!!!

CB: por.. porque… se supone que… que somos… amigos

RV: AMIGOS?.....

La chica reacciona y sale volando hacia el hospital, al llegar encuantra a sua amigos fuera de la habitacion donde se encontyraba chico besta, y le pregunta a robin:

RV: como esta? que les dijeron? se va a recuperar?

RBN: si esta bien, el diparo no daño ningun organo, va estar bien en menos de lo que pensaos.

SF: si que bien no eso es un alivio, por un momento pense que lo perderiamos.

CBR: no sera tan facil librernos de el cierta, jajajjaa

RV: quiero pasar a verlo,

RBN: esta bien le ire a preguntar al doctor si puedes pasar, espera...

el chico va a hacer lo que habia dicho y regresa.

RBN: dice que puedes pasar, pero que rapido.

RV: no tardare.

La chica entra a la avitacion y ve a chico bestia en la cama, por una extraña razon estaba despierto.

RV: como puedes estar despierto despues de lo que te paso, estas loco, debes descansar!

CB: ya se que debo de descansar, pero no puedo dormir, y ademas, de cuando aca te importas por mi?

RV: yo solo lo hago, porque...

CB: porque?

RV: porque somos amigos...

Continuara…..

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que le halla gustado, esperen el siguiente capitulo: AMISTAD. Hasta pronto.


	2. AMISTAD

HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO

Primero que nada les pido que me dejen reviewrs para saber sus opiniones y en segunda les pidop disculpas por las pasadas presentes y futuras flatas de ortografia…

DEL ODIO AL AMOR CAPITULO 2: AMISTAD

CB: "amigos, pero hace un rato me dijiste de forma muy segura que me odiabas?"

RV: "lo se, pro eso fue antes de que inesesariamente me salvaras la vida"

CB:" perdon, no sabia que estabas preparada para el ataque, pero me preocupe por ti, oye y lo que dije tambien hace rato de que te odiava no es cierto, solo lo dije porque estaba enojado"

RV:" tu tambien perdoname chico bestia, no fue mi intencion, pero te propongo algo, vamos a empezar de nuevo como buenos amigos, ya no hay que pelear, hay que llevarnos bien, que te parece?"

CB:"de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos"…

Y paso una semana para que chico bestia saliera de el hospital, pero en el transcurso de la semana no abvia dia que raven no fuera a visitarlo, estaban cumpliendo su promesa de ser buenos amigos, cosa que a los demas titanes les parecia extraño…

SF:" no les parece raro que chico bestia y raven se esten llevando tan bien?"

CBR:" la verdad no, despues de el accidente que paso de seguro raven vio que chico bestia no es un mal tipo y esta tratando de agradecerselo de esa forma"

RBN:"pues lo unico que me importa haora que chico bestia ya esta mejoe es que regresen para seguir salvando a la ciudad"

CBR:" tu siempre con esas cosas robin , deberias relajarte un poco robin"

Despues de que chico bestia salio del hospital, el y raven empezaron a formar un gran equipo, ellos la mayoria de las veces hacian todo el trabajo en conjucion, y eso no les molestabsa, veian peliculas juntos, reian juntos, realmente estaban siendo dos buenos amigos:

RV:" yo pensaba que eras muy molesto, y ahora que estamos conviviendo como amigos me doy cuenta que no es asi"

CB:"yo tambien pensaba que eras una ammargada, y me doy cuenta que si lo eres"

RV"CHICO BESTIA!!"

CB:" jajaja, no es cierto, era una broma , sie eres muy genial, nunca pense que eso de meditar fuera tan tranquilisante.."

Todo estaba pasando en tranquilidad, por fin robin le habia tomado la palabra a ciborng y se relajo, empezo a ser un poco mas des estresado y tomo valos para confesarle su amor a star fire(n/a: esta no es la pareja oficial , pero esta imagen me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza)

RBN:"hola star fire, como estas"

SF:" bien robin , gracias por preguntar, tu como as estado,"

RBN:" muy bien, me di cuenta que estar preocupado y tenso por los problemas no iba a solucionar nada y solo me estaba haciendo daño"

SF:" que bien robin, eso me alegra porque ya no estas enojado como siempre, asi te ves mas guapo"

RBN:" o, grasias star, oye , ya no puedo seguir aguentando esto, perdon si la ultima vez fui grosero"

SF:" a que te refie,…"

Interrumpio robin a la extraterrestre con un beso al que ella correspondio, luego se separaron

SF:" llevaba tiempo deseando esto robin"

RBN:"YO TAMBIEN , TE AMO:"

Tras la puerta se encontraban chico bestia y raven espiandolos, entre risas raven dijo

RV_" vez, te dije que era un idiota enamorado"

CB:"jajaja, tienes razon, si algun dia me vez asi por una chica , golpeame"

Raven le da un sape en la cabeza a chico bestia

CB:" oye, por que fue eso"

RV:" pue por lo que acabas de decir, ya te e visto asi, o ya te olvidaste de terra?

CB:" nunca la podre olvidar, fue algo especial para mi, pero ya lo supere y estoy listo para un nuevo amor"

Se creo un gran silensio al terminar de decir eso, los chicos se que daron viendo uno al otro con mirada tierna, empezaron a sonrrojarse y para evadirlo raven se excuso diciendo que tenia algo pendiente y se fue corriendo, chico bestia miraba con admiracion a la chica mientras corria, se sacucio la cabeza y penso" que estoy haciendo, ella no me puede gustar, es mi amiga, debo estar confundido…"

Robin y star fire se dieron cuenta de lo susedido y entre risas dijeron:

RBN Y SF:" ahora quienes son los idiotas enamorados…

Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, esta muy cortito porque lo hice de rapido pero el proximo estara mas completo, esperenlo por favor se llamara DUDAS

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA A TODOS, HASTA PRONTO


	3. dudas

DEL ODIO AL AMOR NO SOLO HAY UN PASO

Hola a todos amigos esta es la tercera parte de mi fic, perdonen que no lo haya actualizado pero se me habían secado las ideas, bueno espero que les guste:

Del odio al amor: DUDAS

Después de lo sucedido, raven corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, estaba nerviosa y sonrrojada. No entendía porque ese momento con chico bestia la había puesto así, ella pensaba, no puede ser, el es un tonto, como , no, seguro estoy confundida…

Los días siguientes a ese día ya no fueron tan divertidos como los anteriores, chico bestia y raven ya no estaban juntos como siempre, ya no platicaban ni salían juntos, no trabajaban en equipo, y cuando se topaban solo decían hola y se pasaban de lago, parecía que se estaban evitando.

A los demás titanes les pareció demasiado extraño ese cambio, "que pudo haber pasado, se llevaban tan bien" se preguntaba cyborng mientras sus amigos no sabían que responderles.

En la sala se hallaban star fire y robin viendo una película, los dos empezaron a platicar sobre los dos chicos ,

RBN: "no cres que es muy raro lo que paso con raven y chico bestia"

SF:" claro que no, lo que pasa es que se gustan, pero ninguno e los dos quiere reconocerlo"

RBN:"gustarse?, ellos? No lo creo, son muy diferentes"

SF:" claro que si, nunca as oído esa frace que dice que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues es exactamente lo mismo que les paso, no me digas que no te das cuenta que ambos se ruborizan cuando se ven, o qu no hacen otra cosa que hablar de el otro en una conversación"

RBN:" ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero entonces tenemos que ayudarlos a que puedan estar juntos como nosotros

Dice eso el chico acercándose a su amada y dándole un beso

SF:" tienes razón, vamos a jugar a ese lindo angelito con pañal"

RBN:" si, se llama Cupido amor"

Los chicos siguieron planeando la forma de hacer que raven y chico bestia estuvieran juntos, pero no se les ocurría nada, lo mejor seria que hicieran que lo admitieran y luego juntarlos para que culminaran su amor.

Una tarde robin le pidió a chico bestia que lo acompañara a una misión (mintiendo) y chico bestia accedió, los dos salieron de la torre t y robin lo tomo del brazo diciéndole que esperara

CB:" que pasa robin, no dijiste que era urgente ir a esa misión?"

RBN:" si es urgente, y como yo no se de estas cosas te lo preguntare ¡que sientes por raven. Porque la evitas?"

CB:" que..yo.. por… raven… sentir… yo…ehh… que podría sentir yo por ella?"

RBN:" chico bestia es inútil que lo finjas, se ter nota en la mirada cuando la vez, no lo puedes ocultar

CB:"tan obvio es, o diablos, pues si, tienes razón, amo a raven, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no se como decírselo, temo a que me rechace, a que piense que solo la utilizo para olvidar a terra, pero la verdad es que ella sano esa herida, y quiero estar con ella"

RBN:" pues si nunca se lo dices no lo sabrás, anda ven, vamos matador"

Jala a chico bestia dirijiendocce de nuevo a la torre t

CB:" no robin espera"

RBN:" no digas nada mas, vamos!!!"

Mientas tanto raven y star fire estaban en la sala, cuando de pronto star fire pensaba" se lo tengo que preguntar con cautela, es un caso delicado que debe ser tratado con delicadeza…."

SF:" raven a ti te gusta chico bestia?

La chica gris se queda mirando perpleja a la extraterrestre y sonrrojada

SF:" no es necesario que me lo respondas, con tu reacción lo dices todo"

RV:" que estas loca, yoo, este,,, no me mires asi,, yo ,,, esta bien.. lo admito… me enamore como una estúpida de ese duende!!!!

SF:" jaja, yo lo sabia, pues vamos a decírselo, que esperas"

RV:" no puedo, el todavía no olvida a terra, no estaría bien confundirlo asi, además no quiero ser solo una distracción de su dolor…"

SF:" de ninguna manera, vamos rápido, "

La jala con su gran fuerza por lo que reven no se puede oponer, llegan los dos al mismo lugar( robin y chico bestia) a donde estaban ellas, los dos enamorados se retiran dejando a raven y chico bestia solos, ellos solo se miraban y como tontos decian2 bueno yo, te quería decir, que.."

CB:"tu primero"

RV:" no tu primero"

Y en un unisonó, con el corazón a mil por hora, ruborizados, nerviosos, emocionados, y con el corazón en la mano se dijeron uno al otro…

TE AMO…


	4. AMOR

Hola a todos. Pues bueno, después de casi tres años de no publicar nada, revisando mi viejo correo me di cuenta que nunca terminé esta historia y me veo en la necesidad de terminarla, ahora con giros extraordinarios. Espero les guste, ahora procuraré subir más historias sobre todo tipo, a ver que se me ocurre jejeje. Bueno aquí va (chan chan chan chaaaann)

RV-¿Te amo, es en serio lo que me estás diciendo CB?

CB-Claro que si, no se como si cuando, pero… el solo verte, el solo poder estar contigo es una locura.

RV-Pero entonces terra…

CB- ¡Terra es pasado! Lo que te digo viene desde mi corazón, es lo que me dice en cada latido, y hoy sus latidos son de felicidad porque me dicen que tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

RV- Pues bueno… si pero yo…

CB-¿Pero que? Tu me amas, yo te amo, hagamos que esto sea magnifico.

RV- Tengo mucho miedo

*Chico bestia se acerca a ella y la abraza, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras le susurra al oído:

CB- No tengas miedo rave, yo te amo, y primero muerto antes de hacerte sufrir

*Después de esto, los ojos de raven se cristalizaron para después soltar lagrimas, busco el rostro de chico bestia y acerco sus labios a los de el, y antes de el beso, le dijo:

RV-"Es cierto, no importan las bestias ni los demonios, de ahora en adelante, solo somos tu y yo contra el mundo"

*Sus labios dieron un pequeño y torpe roce, pero después se volvió dulce, calido, no había nadie más en ese lugar y en ese momento mas que ellos dos

RBN-¡Mira eso star, se están besando, realmente chico bestia y raven se están besando"

SF-Esto es tan increíble, se ven tan hermosos juntos"

Después del mágico momento, raven y chico bestia fueron hacia donde estaban Robin y Starfire..

chicos, creo que nuestro pequeño juego de Cupido funciono, espero no estén enojados con nosotros.

CB-Como podría estar enojados con ustedes, si me han dado el regalo más hermoso de todos

RV(sonrrojada y escondiendo la cara detrás del hombro de chico bestia) para, que me da pena

SF-¡Fabuloso! Esto merece una celebración, voy a comprar litros y litros de mostaza para todos!

RV-Estoy deacuerdo con tu celebración, pero deja que cyborg se encargue de la comida

SF- Ahhhh está bien

Entonces, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la torre t mientras, mientras robin le hablaba a cyborg para que los alcanzara, raven y chico bestia caminaban tomados de la mano, mirándose tan tiernamente, sabiendo que acababa de nacer entre ellos algo hermoso

CB-(En pensamientos) Quien iba a pensar que al principio te detestaba, pero de paso en paso te fuiste ganando todo lo que soy. ¿Qué del amor al odio hay solo un paso? Patrañas, es mas complejo y hermoso que eso, ahora veo que DEL AMOR AL ODIO NO SOLO HAY UN PASO, y eso, es lo que hace tan maravilloso el poder estar enamorado"

RV-¿Qué tanto me miras tontuelo? ¡Reacciona!

CB. Ahhh que .. que.. lo siento me perdí

RV-(Le aprieta los cachetes) pues despierta duendecillo

CB-Oye, se supone que somos novios, ya no me debes de tratar así

RV-¡Eso no importa, yo te trataré como quiera porque eres mio!

CB-OYE QUE MALA ERES, YA VERÁS!

*Empiezan a correr persiguiéndose mutuamente mientras se van alejando

FIN

Espero que les guste y que toooooooooooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaa la espera haya valido la pena :D


End file.
